The Prince
by Writer45
Summary: Set nearly a month after the events of "BloodRose" we find out who was attack at Sookie's house, Bill and Bella are rescued by someone very unlikely, and Eric goes to the Prince of vampires for help. Sookie finds more about her, & is comforted by edward..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the northern parts of France (1889), where the sun barely shined a village lived in fear of the bloodsucking royalties that ruled with an iron fist. Every night they would shut their doors, and place salt on any entrance way hoping to ward off any evils that would want to enter their homes.

It was the red moon festival, and the townspeople had not heard nor seen any sighting of the ones who terrorize their village for almost a month now, so they had their celebration without any fear. The street markets closed down, and even the priest had closed the doors to his chapel, so he too could enjoy the festivities.

The late afternoon when the celebration had begun had played into the cloudy night, it seemed to always be a cloudy evening during the red moon festival, but that made the wait for the red moon even more exciting.

"Come children, sit over here where you can see the moon in it's full glory!" A school teacher yelled out to them. Most of them gathered, the only ones who didn't were the Crespelle boys.

The two of them lived alone with their father, to take care of the farm since they had to let workers go after their mother's death. The oldest son, Godfrey, suggested that they go sit over with the other students but his little brother insisted on staying with his father. That was Allan for him, never wanting to part from his brother's side, or his fathers. Especially now that his father has become somewhat of a sick old man.

"Look! The clouds from heaven are partying so we may feast our eyes on the great, Red Moon!" the priest cried out to the small gathering of villagers. The black sky began to clear, and the revealing of the Red Moon was upon them all.

Looking up in a daze they all cried out in a cheer. The Red Moon was a symbol of good harvest that year, and if did not rise or show all night then bad events would happen.

The festival went on with the entertainment of music, stilt walkers, and jokers all around. Paying tribute to only the happiness they had upon them this evening, non really paid any attention to the night sky.

At least not until a maiden cry out in fright. "Look there! The winged creatures of Hell!" Two figures swooped through the air, then towards the villagers passing each of them.

Panic had begun, and everyone tried to run every which way they would to avoid being attack. No one had come to any harm yet, but the winged creatures seemed to just gather them all in a circle. Once they were all crowded together the screams stopped, and the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the living.

The two winged creatures landed in front of the crowd, who at this time was too scared to even blink. The creatures changed into their "human" forms, one being a man the other a woman. The Villagers had known them as Sir Adam and Mistress Eve. They lived in a rather large castle just four miles out of the village territory.

"What do you want spawns of Satan?" The priest finally stepped forward. Eve gazed towards him, then moved towards him before he could even blink. "Pathetic little human, do not call us spawns of Satan when you have not known our lives. We kill because we have to, we survive just as you do." She licked the side of his face.

"It is nature."

The priest took out a crucifix and placed it in front of the vampire. She laughed, and so did Adam. " Please, we were there when your savior died. It did not bother us then it sure wouldn't now." The two vampires laughed, and the priest began to sweat.

"Don't look so frighten my good man." Adam said coming towards his wife. "We are not here to harm anyone, we came here for family." They looked at each other, not just Adam and his wife but the large crowd as well.

"You have family here? Who?" Jonathon the local blacksmith, cried out the questions everyone was wondering in their heads. Eve looked down, as if she was in grief of something.

She was.

"No one, yet. We want to have a child that will be ours, one that will have our throne over out people once we have gone from this world."Adam took Eve's hand. He knew his wife was in pain, because she had once a child that had died long ago. It was time for the two of them, especially when they were so young, they still are you but only in beauty not in age. All they wanted was to raise a family but when their families saw the baby, they had it killed because it had been poisoned by a snake when it was still in Eve's womb.

"I want a boy, one to call my own. Who here will be our son, to live forever and see the glories of the world?" No spoke. They were all too afraid that if one member was to be with them forever then they would kill the rest of the family.

Adam grew impatient, and Eve almost cried. In fact she did, just a little. Blood ran down from her eye, and she wiped it away from her as though it were a tear.

"You cannot have any of out children you bastards! If you were to take them, then they would not be your own!" The school teacher yelled out to them.

Adam spoke to her, and the crowd that was now more than ever loathing them. "We would treat the child with nothing but love. Give them whatever they desired, and yearned for." He glared towards them all.

Godfrey Crespelle was in the crowd as well with his father and younger brother. He looked at them than glanced back to the two vampires that stood in front everyone. He knew that if no one would speak up, than the whole village would pay a heavy price.

He gave a small kiss to his brother and to his father. "Don't worry about me, I know what I must do." Before his family could stop him, Godfrey was in view of Adam and Eve. "Take me, and spare everyone else." He said, almost proudly and without fear.

"Godfrey, DON'T!" His brother cried out. Allan ran out towards Godfrey and hugged him. "I don't want you to go. You promised you would stay with father and I, what about that!" Allan was upset, and so was Godfrey.

"Allan, listen to me. I did say that, I know. But sacrafices must be made in order to survive. Look at it this way, I'll be able to watch over you, like an angel. I don't want to do this but I must to protect you father from all the other bad things."

The two of them looked at each other. Allan was in tears, and Godfrey just stood there. "Goodbye, I love you. Take care of father for me, even when he gets worse in his old age."

Allan walked back to his father.

"Such a big choice, you have no idea what this means to us." Eve wrapped him in her arms, and with a blink of an eye they were gone into the night sky.

On that night they returned home, to the castle were they lived. "Are you ready, Godfrey?" He nodded at Adam. "I am...father." Adam looked up towards Eve. Each took one of his wrist, and extracted their teeth. Eve looked down on her knew son, "Goodnight Godfrey, my little prince..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Bella**

I felt hungry, and tired laying on the hard ground, being chained to the wall will do that to you. Who knew that the Volturi could be so cruel? I looked over at Bill, he looked like crap. There was barely any light in our imprisonment, probably to protect Bill from bursting into flames.

I'm starting to wish the vampires never came out of the coffin. I can see Bill with his eyes closed, wondering if he's dead or not. "Bill? Are you still holding up?" He opened his eyes, and with barely any breathe said he was fine.

There was a noise coming from outside of our chamber. At first I thought it was a rat, but then realized the noise was footsteps. And they came closer and closer to the door. The large door swung up, and one of the Volturi's guards stood in the way. "Don't move or I'll tear you apart." He was clearly talking to me, then he moved a side. A tall man walked in, with his blond hair sleeked back.

He gave me an eerie smile.

The man, who I know realized was also a vampire, walked over to Bill and came to eye level with him. "Oh, Billy, what trouble have you gotten yourself into? Hey, dolly." He looked over at me. Bill looked shocked, and a bit angry.

"What are you doing here Eric?" That name, I had heard when Sookie was in my head. He was the one who kidnapped me! Rage, and worry quickly took over my body. "You, you're the one who had me kidnapped, beat, and left to die in a dumpster! The hell are you doing here, not done yet?"

That probably wasn't the best thing considering I was chained to the wall, and him being a vampire.

"So you do remember me? I remember you too Bella." Eric spoke in a tone that sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't plan on showing him that.

"Yes, I do."

"How nice of you, Bella. Be thankful I'm here for you."

"Why should I be thankful for someone who physically attacked me? If I were you I'd get out of here before I stake your ass!"

Eric, the vampire, sped over to me having his hands around my throat, and slammed me against the wall. He shoved his fangs out. "Don't you threaten me, human. I am the one who is here to bail you out."

"Eric, let her go!" Bill yelled at him. He did as Bill commanded, then went by his side. "Humans are so…pesky sometimes." Eric said to Bill, still looking at me. I could tell there was some kind of love-hate relationship with those two.

As Eric had promised, Bill and I were released. The Volturi let us go, but not without watching us leave. Jane kept her eyes on me. I was glad to get out of there, but didn't know where I should go. Eric said he would pay for any ticket to where I needed to go. I need to see Edward, I'm going home.

**Sookie **

**2 days earlier **

"Get in the house, now!" Edward instructed me. It didn't make feel better that Edward was there, made me feel even worse that it was Tara's ring we found. I was shaking a little, but had to pull myself together. I thought about the time when grandpa John took Jason hunting for his 13th birthday, and a month later he passed away. Jason was so upset that he took the shotgun grandpa used and put it in the attic so he wouldn't have to see it over the fireplace.

I moved quickly up the stairs, only to trip on the third stair at the top when the power shutdown. Someone or something was in the house with me. I knew it wasn't Edward because would've called my name. I moved towards the door at the end of the hall near my room, that door led to the attic. I kept myself towards the wall, just to make sure everything was ok, then ran like hell to the door, and ran in quickly to the attic.

Searching, searching, where is the damn thing? "Jason, where did you put it?" I whispered under my breath. Found it, the gun was in a trunk; next to it were shells for it. I load the gun, and held it in the position I thought you're supposed to shoot it with. Making my way out of the attic, that feeling of someone else there came back.

"I have a gun!" I shouted, giving them at least somewhat of a fair warning. With no lights, it was hard to tell what was furniture and what could be a threat. I went downstairs to try and find Edward. "Hello, Edward? Where are you?" I closed my eyes and tried to listen for that sound I heard every time I tried to read his mind, maybe that would help. In the kitchen there was something sticking to the bottom of my shoe, and it was all over the floor. I smelled it, and it was a smell that I was too familiar with…blood.

The blood had been wiped into the next room. The family room seemed more crowded when the lights where off, and the chance that I could get attacked at any moment made it smaller. Walking, with the shotgun still in place, I moved carefully till my foot hit something. It was Edward! He was covered in blood, and it was his own.

"Oh, my god! Hold on, I'm gunna get ya outa here." He was pulling on my shirt. "Sookie, get out, behind you." I quickly turned around, but was forced to the ground hitting my shoulder on the coffee table, shattering some of the glass. It was a tall man, muscular, and dangerous looking too. He came over to me, but I thought quick and stabbed one piece of glass into his thigh, and when he fell down I hit with another piece in his throat.

I had never killed anyone before. "I'll get help, Edward!" I moved quickly back into the kitchen, grabbed my car keys and headed for the front door. I opened the door and walked out to the front porch, only to be greeted by six wolves, who were all snarling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sookie

"Hell no!" I quickly ran back inside my house and shut the door, locking it as well. Edward was gone, so was the man I stabbed. My hearted started to pound faster and faster not knowing what I should do.

"Where are you? Edward, come out right now!" I demanded he show himself, as I picked up the shotgun off the ground. This was dangerous since the lights were out, and I might end up shooting Edward. I made my way into the kitchen again, and I found Edward.

"Oh, shit! What the fu…you ok?" He was on top of the guy who attacked me, and probably him as well at his throat feasting. Edward stood up, appearing almost as a dark figure I had never seen before. Coming closer, I stepped back.

"Sookie, it's me. I'm ok, I just needed to feed on something, better him than you." I could argue with that. After he cleaned himself up, I told him there were six wolves waiting for us outside. He looked at me with a serious look and whispered one word.

"Werewolves."

I couldn't believe it because I didn't believe. I was watching out the window, they were prowling the area.

"Are you sure their werewolves? I mean, c'mon they don't really existed do they?" I cannot believe I just asked a vampire that.

"Yes, they are, but these, these are different kinds of werewolves. Their blood taste…different."

There was silence in the room, and then I had to ask him something that's been bothering me for the last three hours. I grabbed the picture of my mother, or who I thought might have been my mother. "Who is this woman, if she's not my mother than who is she? And how do you know her?"

Edward stood up from the couch he was sitting on, and moved towards the window near the fireplace. "She's not your mother. I met her years ago; about 30 years go to be exact. I wasn't sure it was her, but now that I've seen you in comparison I knew it was true. Sookie, these people who raised you, or at least until they passed away, they are not your family."

He stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath then took my hand. "Sookie, I'm your father, your _real_ father."

Bella

My plane landed in Forks, and I had Jacob meet me at the airport so he could give me a ride home. The drive was almost silent, until he asked how I was. I told him everything, even about Sookie and Bill.

"My dad must be a nervous wreck, since I've been gone for so long." Jacob looked over at me then looked down for a second. "Bella, he, your dad called off the search for you awhile back. I think the day after Jasper's funeral."

The Cullens must have told him I was back with Sam Merlotte, anything to keep their secret. "I'm sure every things fine, Jacob."

We pulled up t my drive, and Jacob let me off. I told him I would call him tomorrow, which reminds me I have to contact the Cullens will want to know I'm back.

Especially Edward, I miss him like no other, but now my focus is on Charlie.

Quickly entering my house, and shut the door I was almost too happy to find him in the living room. Rushed up to him and gave him a big hug but he brought the love down.

"Where have you been? It's nearly a week without seeing you, if not more!" He was angry, and barely let me talk. "I was away, but I'm back. I'm so sorry, I should've…"He cut me off. He looked on my arm where the chains had been clutched to me.

"Were you with those bloodsuckers? The Cullens." My eyes widened, how did he find out about them? "I-I, no I wasn't, and bloodsuckers how did you find out?" He was getting madder.

"So you DID know? DAMN IT! Are you a fangbanger as well?" My heart well weak, I couldn't believe it. "No, of course not. The Cullens are good people, they still are people. I need them and they need me. Edward and I we have to be together, and now more than ever since things are getting complex."

Charlie started to head towards my room in a huff, I followed. His fist were clutches as he tore through my drawers, and closet taking my clothes out. "What are you doing? DAD!" He didn't answer, just got a bag, and shoved it all in. "What the hell? Look I know I should've told you, but I couldn't"

He looked up at me. "Get out of here, get out and I never wanna see you in here. Not until things are straightened out. He started to shake his fist, and his head. He was crazy. I thought maybe he had been drunk. "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" His voice scared me, so I left, getting into my truck heading for the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Bella

I ran out of the house door, and headed for my truck. I started it up, backed up out of the drive, then started for the Cullen's' place. My heart was beating pretty fast, and by the time I got up to their enormous home, they'd be able to hear it as well as I am now. Watching out the window, I heard on the radio that another body had been found a couple miles out of Forks.

If these attacks were months ago than they would've blamed bears, or a mountain lion, but now it's all fingers at the vampires. As for me, I don't know what to think, I just want to see Edward, and the Cullens.

They are my family.

The wheels turned to the left off the road, and I was finally at their house. _Turn the engine off, and take a deep breath. _I thought to myself, and I did. I had to clear my head, silence was golden at that moment. BOOM! Emmett was on the hood of my car, smiling. We went inside the house, and everyone was there, no sign of Edward though. Dr. Cullen asked why I looked so frazzled, I didn't know vampires used that word.

After explaining to them what had happened with me, and Charlie, Alice came over with one of her famous hugs.

"Where is Edward? I've dying to see him." Esme came over to me, and sat me down on the couch. "He's been staying in Bon Temps, with Sookie. When you, and Bill were taken by the Volturi, we wanted her to be safe as well. Obviously they wanted something Sookie had. How did you escape?"

I flashed backed for a moment, to where Eric had "rescued" Bill and I from that creepy dungeon we were kept in. Looking down I told her I got lucky. "Well thank god for that, and when you want to tell us how you really got out, we'll be here to listen."

Bill

(Immediately after Rescue)

"Eric how did you know to come for us?" Questioning him, I trying to keep calm; it was partially his fault we were there in the first place. He glanced out of his plane window, and then towards me. "Actually I had no intention of rescuing you at all, I thought they had Ms. Sookie Stackhouse held there. Instead I found you, and a scared little human." He paused for a moment. "Well, maybe not all human, they wouldn't have kept her their if she wasn't of some kind of importance."

My blood was boiling with anger, but I must stay calm. "What is it about Sookie that has sparked your interest?" It seemed efficient to ask such a question involving my lover.

"She is something special, Victoria could sense something about her. She said that her blood smelled different, as for me I couldn't really tell. Maybe because Victoria was just shy of three hundred years older than me."

Whatever it is he is planning to do, I mustn't make him my enemy any more than he already is. Our flight had landed, bumpy landing I must say. Eric Northman led the way out, and out to what looked like nowhere. I looked around; there was only us, the small plane, and a rather large, black car.

"Where are we, Eric?" He looked over at me, smiled. That was the last thing I had seen before a silver chain was strung around my neck, forcing me into the black car, along with a bag over my head.

"Don't worry Bill, this is just precaution to make sure you don't hurt yourself." I could hear Eric's voicing, in a way, taunting me. The car jerked to a stop, and I was dragged out of the car, and pulled along by two men, workers for Eric I assumed.

He had taken me inside a building, and it was old. I couldn't see it, but my sense were telling me the age of the place, nearly thousands of years old. The stone walls brushed aside me, as I was forced into a room. I fell to my knees, with Eric by my side. He has an odor like no other, and unfortunately I can smell if from miles away.

"I am here to ask for your forgiveness, and bestow a vessel for you, my great leader, father, and brother. I am here Godfrey, your dear brother Allan Crespelle!"

My hood was taken off from my head, only to reveal the truth in more than one way.

Sookie

I glanced over at Edward who was no sparkling because of the sunlight streaming through the window in my bed room. He smiled at me. "You are a very good nurse, Sookie. I just feel kind of silly, I mean I should be able to heal. There is something much more to those wolves I think, otherwise my leg would be fine."

I told him it was just fine, and that we have bigger problems than a broken leg. I thought for a moment, if he's my father shouldn't we have some kind of connection. Maybe some healing power, or some magical crap like that.

"Edward, um daddy?" I teased him a little, "what did you mean when you said the woman in this picture wasn't my mother?" I held up my parents wedding photo. He looked long, and hard at for a moment. "Because she isn't; I gave you to Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse, on the night they were at the hospital. Your real mother was um, she was a fairy."

I started to laugh, then grin a little. "You're kidding right? A fairy?" He nodded his head, then continued. "I had a thing with your mother, your real mother. Her name was Marigold, and I had met her once before in England, during the 1800s. She had passed away on the night you had been born, died during childbirth, most female fairies do if they go into labor while in their human form. I couldn't take care of you, so I needed to send you somewhere you would be loved dearly. The Stackhouse's baby girl had passed away in the middle of the night, so I put you in replacement of her"

"So I'm not really who I think I am. I'm some fairy with vampire blood in me, I cannot believe this. I'm a friggin vampire fairy?" I yelled towards Edward who was still sparkling. He nodded his head.

"Edward, what the fuck have you gotten me into here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**Bella**

"Eric Northman." I said, I bit down on my lip. I looked everyone, Dr. Cullen moved over towards me. I didn't know what else to say but Eric's name, they asked me how I go out, and I gave them an answer.

"Is he the one who helped you?" Dr. Cullen asked me. I nodded my head, I felt sick because the man who had me beaten within an inch of my life was the one who saved me.

Twisted isn't it?

"Bella, I hope that this is behind you. At least for now anyway, I have a feeling you're going to want to see Edward. I don't blame you either." I smiled at Dr. Cullen's comment.

*******the next day****

I had stayed over at the Cullens house to sleep, amazingly the had a bed that was probably the most comfortable thing I ever slept on. Then again, I was in a dugeon for you knows how long.

I don't get why they want me there in the first place, and what the hell was it they were saying about those ants? Bill told that the um, what were they called again, myrmidons, were ants turned into humans. Why would the Volturi want a bunch of humans for other than feasting on.

I thought for a moment, then it hit me.

"Esme, get everyone together. I need to tell you something now."

**Sookie**

Edward's leg looked better, and the good news is it was daytime now. Hopefully this meant no werewolves. I got the shotgun that I was going to use on the werewolf intruder, and made sure it was still loaded.

I bent myself down to Edward's level. "Ok, we're going to get into my car, and we're going to drive. I know someone who might be able to help you." I didn't want to say it to him, but Edward Cullen was looking dead, well deader than he already was. "What if they attack us?" He sounded like he was going to burst into tears, poor thing.

Everything seemed to pause for a moment, he was right. They could still attack, just in human form now. "It's going to be ok, I got this." I showed him I still had the shotgun with me. I grabbed his arm, pulled him around me. He was limping but at least he was moving. The first step was getting to the door, that was easy.

My hands let go of Edward, to let him sit on the porch. "Stay here, I'm going to get the car for us ok?" He looked at me with these sick, puppy dog eyes. That seemed like a good enough "yes" to me.

My car was in clear sight, park half way in my dirt driveway. The wolves were not, whether this was a good or bad thing I don't know. I ran over to the parked vehicle, but something stopped me dead in my tracks when I went over to my driver's side.

A man, naked, had been sleeping on the door. He must've changed back when he fell asleep, just my luck. I turned around, there were four more naked men laying on the ground. All werewolves I assumed.

Shit.

I started to tremble a bit, but I made my way through the passenger seat. No one was woke up, thank god. _Oh, c'mon. piece of junk car._ I thought to myself as my car refused to start. It made this loud bang sound, that made me jump when the engine finally started. Unfortunately it didn't just startle me, but the wolfmen too. The one on the side, got up, snarled at me and started smacking his fist at my window. The others were getting up slowly, and tiredly.

I pulled my car in reverse as fast as I could. My last thought was destroying the porch, but I ran my car up there an way. I ran out quickly, and grabbed Edward. "We gotta go now."

I nearly threw him into the car, but I was getting worried. The men came running, and I pulled off my porch, and on to the dirt road driving as fast as I could. Not looking back.

**Bella**

Everyone was looking at me, like I was crazy. Was I shaking? Alice came to my side, "Bella you called this meeting remember? I can't tell what you're going to say because you keep changing your mind."

I was changing my mind, but I didn't know what to say. I just had to blurt it out. "I know what the Volturi are doing. Their building this, this army of ants. The only this is their not ants, they're going to be humans." Alice looked up, and everyone started at me. Carlisle stood up, almost in fear.

"You mean myrmidons? Their creating them, then going to turn them into vampires. The Volturi's are starting a war, but with who?"


End file.
